La Apuesta
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Shuichi está aburrido y en su desesperación para matar ese bichito que se llama aburrimiento le propone a Yuki algo a lo cual el rubio no se puede resistir… o logrará resistir ¬¬?... jeje, siento la demora... este viene con lime n.n...
1. La apuesta

**La apuesta.**

**Sumary:** Shuichi está aburrido y en su desesperación para matar ese bichito que se llama aburrimiento le propone a Yuki algo a lo cual el rubio no se puede resistir… o logrará resistir ¬-¬?

**Disclaimer:** ya lo saben! No me obliguen a decirlo ù.ú

**Notas de Autora: **ténganme aquí adorados súbditos con mi nueva y alocada historia, no se de donde me salió la idea, pero la cosa es que me salió u.u, creo que fue por verme esa película de la mafia y las apuestas o yo que sé… o fue Flaming Ierashai, ese manga es rebueno, me encanta el sufrimiento del Okita-san cuando Saki'muere' y lo vuelve a ver 7 años después pero convertido en el prostituto mas grande y mas concurrido del antiguo Japón (claro que había perdido la memoria y ahora se llemaba Ierai), yo casi lloro cuando este se le acercó diciéndole: Saki, Saki, por fin te encontré, lo abrazó y este se alejó diciéndole: quien eres tu, yo no te conozco y cuando le informan que perdió la memoria y que no recuerda nada de su pasado para luego enterarse en donde vive y que hace… me puse como loca a berrear TxT… pero bueno, al menos termina bien… n.n

Ya no los aburro mas… a continuación el fic…

**Chapter 1.**

**By:** Shiko-sama.

-…feo…-cambio de canal-…feo…-otro canal-…yiak!...-otro canal-…mnh!...-viendo-…feo…-canal-…feo…-canal-…no…no…no…feo…-sigue cambiando-…no me gusta… aburrido…no…no…no…

-…pasa acá, baka!…-Yuki le arrebata el control de televisor y pone en las noticias.

-…mnh…-Shuichi ladea la cabeza mientras mira la televisión, se cae de lado-…aburrido…-

-…pues para mi no lo es…-responde el escritor al momento en que disfruta de su cigarrillo

-…me aburro…-el pelirosa comienza a dar vueltas en el sofá

-…entonces haz algo…-responde el rubio a lo cual Shuichi se recompone totalmente y se le apega a un costado mirándolo de manera insinuante

-…Yuuuuukiiii…-le llama de forma empalagosa

-…pero a mí no me metas…-

-…Yuki!...-reclama Shuichi mientras hace un puchero-…eres malo!... tu nunca quieres!...-

-…ya cállate!...-Yuki sigue con su cigarro en boca y mirando el noticiero.

-…Yuuuukii!..-le vuelve a llamar en tono suplicante

-…no…-

-…Yuki, tu nunca quieres jugar Twister!...-Shuichi lo coge del brazo esperanzado a que cambiara de opinión (¬¬ que creían que era?)

-…ya te dije que no me gustan esos juegos…-responde el rubio sin tomarle el mínimo de importancia.

-…si, como no…-comenta Shuichi ¬¬

-…¿qué estas insinuando, mocoso?...-¬¬

-…¿yo?...-Shuichi se hace el ofendido-…yo no he insinuado nada¿Qué te hace pensar eso Eiri?...-se encoge de hombros

-…Shuichi…-le reprende el mayor

-…acéptalo, no sabes perder…-se burla

-…baka, yo nunca pierdo…-el rubio vuelve a dirigir su atención al televisor mientras continuaba disfrutando su cigarrillo

-…ajá…-Shuichi lo mira escéptico-…y que me dices de cuando te gané en Clue?...-

-…suerte…-

-…calabozos y escaleras?...-

-…estaba distraído…-

-…misterios de Pekín?...-

-…renuncié…-

-…te gané 15 veces seguidas…-¬¬

-…mentira…-¬¬#

-…ah, no!... es vez fue en el parchees…- u.u

-…ya cállate!...-¬¬

-…y en damas chinas?...-

-…te ayudé…-¬¬

-…mentira, tu solito te cerraste el paso…- u u

-…eso no es cierto!…- ¬¬

-…y en Uno?...-

-…me aburrí…-

-…y Twister?... esa vez fue divertido…- nun

-…me resvalé…- u.u

-…y que me dices de sparkle?...- ¬¬ (juego de palabras u.u)

-…oye, en eso no te metas!...- ¬¬

-…hay Yuki Eiri…-suspira el chico-…se supone que eres escritor y como tal no deberías perder en Sparkle…- --U

-…a que quieres llegar?...-pregunta un Yuki totalmente molesto

-…estoy aburrido…-suspira

-…esa no es una excusa…-el rubio siguió atendiendo el noticiero.

Shuichi miró a Yuki y luego se puso a pensar, pensó en algo totalmente divertido, eso no era mala idea, además sabía que su rubio amante aceptaría. Sonrió.

-…Yuki, tengo una idea…-

-…no…-

-…pero solo escucha!...-hace un puchero-…Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!...-sonrió para sus adentros-…tienes miedo a perder?... ¬¬…-le había dado en el blanco, volvió a sonreír confiado al notar como el rubio se tensaba y se molestaba con lo dicho.

-…dime…-accede tirando la colilla del cigarrillo

-…una apuesta…-Shuichi lo mira y le sonríe

Yuki levantó una ceja y automáticamente apagó la televisión para escuchar la propuesta de Shuichi.

-…te propongo que no me toques…-observa claramente la reacción del rubio-…en una semana…-

-…bueno…-acepta Yuki levantándose de su lugar para ir a la cocina.

-…Yuki, escucha, que todavía no termino!...-reclama el menor

-…si en la semana no me llegas a tocar ni una ves entonces ganas, pero si llegas a tocarme entonces gano…-explica

-…será fácil…-Yuki sonríe totalmente confiado.

-…no lo creo, conociéndote no durarás ni un día…- ¬¬

-…ya lo veremos niño…- ¬¬

-…entonces hoy es Domingo, son las 21.30 horas, entonces el próximo Domingo a esta misma hora termina la apuesta…- u

-…entonces el Domingo…-Yuki se acerca a Shuichi hasta quedar frente a sus labios, pero sin tocarlos-…vas a perder…-susurra de manera seductora sobre los labios del rubio.

**Continuará…**

Sip… otras de mis locas ideas para matar el tiempo… quise hacer la idea de una apuesta en donde Yuki se tenga que resistir a no tener sexo con Shuichi durando una semana, a ver si resiste después de las tentaciones que le mostrará la cabecita caliento de la bola de pelos rosa… n.n

Dejen reviews para cualquier idea… jeje…


	2. Día 1

**La apuesta. **

**Sumary:** Shuichi está aburrido y en su desesperación para matar ese bichito que se llama aburrimiento le propone a Yuki algo a lo cual el rubio no se puede resistir… o logrará resistir ¬-¬?

**Disclaimer:** no es mío u.u yo hago estos fics para entretenerlos y no me pagan por ello… u.ú

**Notas de Autora: **estoy nuevamente aquí, con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste la idea, fue la primera que se me ocurrió, tengo otra que me dejaron en un review, jeje, en realidad es muy buena y la pienso utilizar en el capítulo 4, es decir en el tercer día, pero para el segundo día no se que poner, por fa, una idea, es una emergencia TxT….

A continuación, el fic… u.u

**Chapter 2. **

**By:** Shiko-sama.

**Día 1**:El Chocolate.

Ese día Shuichi había salido muy temprano del trabajo, ya que como todavía no sacaban ningún material discográfico no tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, por lo cual caminó un rato por el parque antes de regresar a casa y afrontar a su rubio amante.

Estuvo caminando y pensando un buen rato sobre como hacer que Yuki perdiera la apuesta, en la primera noche no pasó de mucho, se quedó dormido pensando como le haría para hacer al rubio caer en su juego y luego cayó en brazos de Morfeo, Yuki por su parte se quedó escribiendo hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando se despertó lo encontró dormido a su lado bien abrazado a su cintura, pero no dijo nada, ya que si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera tenido forma de torturarlo en la semana n.n

Pasó frente a una comiquería y comenzó a ojear las revistas y mangas que encontraba hasta que encontró un póster comercial que le llamó mucho la atención.

-…hum, creo que se me antojó…-sonríe-…por favor, déme uno de esos…-Shuichi sonríe y señala el póster

Después de haber obtenido uno de los objetos de perdición para el rubio, con sonrisa triunfante se dirigió de regreso al departamento, esta noche Yuki sufriría de un colapso nervioso XD

Yuki por su parte se encontraba frente a su laptop, aun estaba pensando en la apuesta y en el baka de su amante, de seguro que ya se le había olvidado totalmente, llegaba como siempre, gritando su ruidoso: '¡TADAIMA YUKI!' y se le abalanzaba encima abrazándolo y besándolo… jeje, el obtendría la victoria, estaba muy seguro y se lo sacaría en cara diciéndole que él era el perdedor y se lo seguiría sacando en cara durante los siguientes… uhm, bueno, durante toda los años de vida que le restan al baka… u.u

Con su mano al lado del teclado comenzó a hacer un pequeño tic con el dedo, no tenía idea de cómo seguir con el capítulo, se había quedado con un bloqueo mental y no sabía como despejárselo, miró la pantalla hasta que apareció el protector del mismo, en él estaba la fotografía suya y de Shuichi abrazándolo por detrás mientras sonreía, se dijo a si mismo que no perdería y así sería!

-…¡TADAIMA YUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIII!...-escuchó el chirrido del pelirosa por todo el departamento y luego unos pasos apresurados

'ahí viene' pensó mientras se sonreía y rápidamente hacía como si estuviera escribiendo, aunque ni el mismo sabía que era lo que ponía, pero igual, seguía.

-…yo creo que me esperaste demasiado, no?...-un susurro en su oído.

Yuki se tensó, maldita sea, Shuichi conocía muy bien cual era su punto débil y se estaba aprovechando por que era superficial, inclusive con un soplo y ya estaba a su merced…

-…baka…-exclamó molesto dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con Shuichi que ya salía por la puerta.

-…voy a estar en la sala…-sonrisa perversa.

o.O Yuki nunca había visto a Shuichi de esa forma, en verdad este juego se estaba convirtiendo en algo tan macabro que cambiaba totalmente la actitud de Shuichi, y le gustaba u.u, sinceramente le gustaba u.u.

El rubio se quedó una hora mas esperando a ver que era lo que el niño quería, pero nada, ni una suplica por aburrimiento ni siquiera una molestia de parte de mocoso, así un tanto desconcertado apagó su laptop y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de su bien merecida agua de vida mejor conocida como cerveza.

Después de abrir la lata y refrescarse un poco la garganta salió al pasillo con dirección a la sala, ahí estaba Shuichi, leyendo una revista.

Pasó una página, pasó otra y siguió así hasta que se quedó viendo una entrevista a Nittle Grasper, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención al rubio fue que Shuichi tenía algo en sus dedos lo cual degustaba en sus labios.

Se quedó embelezado.

Shuichi estaba absorto, totalmente en lo suyo mientras un trozo de chocolate se deslizaba entre sus labios, saboreándolo, deshaciéndolo.

Yuki abrió un poco la boca al notar lo movimientos de Shuichi al saborear el dulce.

El chocolate se derretía en sus dedos y en sus labios, su lengua apareció saboreando la jalea de fresa del interior del chocolate al momento en que Shuichi dio la cara y observaba con atención al espectador.

Ojos inocentes, saltones, pero no atrajo su atención, sino esa boca y esa lengua traviesa que ahora lamían los dedos.

El escritor abrió un poco la boca y su lengua lamió levemente con la punta sus labios.

Shuichi ahora miraba sus dedos mientras seguí degustando el sabor de chocolate que aún quedaba en estos, metió sus dos dedos en la boca como Yuki solía hacerlo cuando quería que los humedeciera para la preparación.

Yuki siguió con atención a esos dos dedos que traviesos se introdujeron en la boca del cantante y este comenzó a lamerlos como si los estuviera preparando.

El cantante siguió con su juego, en ese momento miraba atentamente cada reacción del rubio, por su parte, el se levantó y se acercó cautelosamente a donde su amante estaba parado con la lata de cerveza aun en mano.

Lentamente Shuichi se acercaba, Yuki no notó la cercanía del chico, en cambio lo que si notó fue como esos dos dedos, totalmente mojados se deslizaron sobre sus labios y una sonrisa apareció.

Tragó en seco.

El chico le quitó la lata y lentamente la bebió para luego dejársela nuevamente en la mano.

-…por cierto, cierra la boca…-comenta Shuichi sacando al escritor de su mundo-…y ahí te dejó un poco para que pruebes…-sonrisa inocente.

Yuki mira su lata de cerveza y nota como los labios de Shuichi están señalados al borde.

Miró al chico, este le dio la espalda y caminó directo al pasillo, dio media vuelta y le sonrió ampliamente.

-…ah y límpiate aquí que dejaste escurrir la saliva…-Shuichi se señala el lugar en su cara, ríe y se va con dirección a la habitación que compartían.

El escritor, aun en su ensimismamiento se limpió el mismo sitio señalado por Shuichi para constatar que el chico tenía razón.

Sorbió otro poco de su lata de cerveza para sonreír.

-…tiene un dulce sabor…-comentó para si mismo confirmándose que esa noche no podría dormir muy bien a no ser que levante una muralla a mitad de la cama.

**Continuará… **

Respondo Reviews XD :

Zahia-vlc: te digo, Shuichi es quien pone los términos, Yuki solo se abstiene, hay que ver si es que el rubio aguanta… XD

Pandora-Sakuma: pera, pera, he dicho que PERA! (Shiko se deshace de Pandora que estaba prendida de su pierna mientras le rogaba por Neko Saga) como verás he actualizado mas rápido el segundo capítulo de La apuesta, pero no te preocupes que pronto estaré por actualizar Neko Saga… bueno, eso espero u.u

SAKURASHANT: espero pronto recibir esos algunos que has escrito, y mira que lo continúo rápido, creo que está historia se va a terminar mas rápido de lo que pensé…

Blueazulacero: ya ves lo que pasó, a que Yuki se convirtió hasta en baboso por ver ese juego seductor de Shuichi ya por poco se le comía la boca al pobre chico… lastima que esa noche no podrá dormir muy bien… XD

Mere Sohma: jeje, gracias, muchos ya me han dicho lo mismo, y mira que sorpresa, al parecer estoy progresando muy rápido, aunque el próximo capítulo si va a demorar un poquito, es decir hasta el próximo fin de semana por que tengo clases en la U, de seguro que para la próximo publicación saco dos capítulos, uno al día siguiente… u.u

Remi: eso es lo que yo siempre he querido ver, por que siempre es Yuki es que viola a Shuichi y el pobre por naturaleza es sensual además de apetecible y el maldito rubio quiere que admita que siempre se le está insinuando… desgraciado ¬¬

Sumirechan: si va ver lemon, muuuuuuuucho lemon, el colmo de lemon y no precisamente de la manera en que se piensa, jeje, ya verás lo que tengo preparado y justamente para capítulo cha cha chan leche con pan…. Bueno, mejor no digo y dejo con la intriga… XD

ZumoLove: mira lo que hizo Shu y ya verás lo que hará en los siguientes capítulos, la transformación total de Shu?... NO, en realidad es que Shu sacó a relucir su cabecita caliente… jeje

Minika: me diste una gran idea, gracias, ya verás como utilizaré eso al favor de Shu, Yuki ya no tendrá nada mas que hacer que caer rendido… jeje

Angie: si, yo también creo lo mismo, y esto se pondrá cada ves mas bueno, lo prometo!

Shunichi-sama aka Miko-chan: si, si claro, Simón ¬¬

SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO: a mi también me emociona está historia y como es tan bien recibida, espero te siga gustando.

Ako: mira nomás que hasta baboso se volvió y espera nomás a ver como va a sufrir de colapsos nerviosos de ahora en adelante, Shuichi lo volverá loco XD

Yuki Hiyama: Pues manten listas de ahora en adelante las cámaras para que graves todo lo que Shu será capas de hacer para no perder la apuesta y lo que Yuki hará para tampoco perder… jeje

Mottera: que bueno, al parecer el fic fue bien aceptado y eso me gusta.

Diora Whiten: te digo que la artillería pesada será para el final del colapso nervioso del rubio XD, jaja, ya no se podrá aguantar mas, Shu irá de poco a poquito y así tendrá a Yuki bajo su merced.

Faye-BurningDeep: pos que crees que hará el último día, no se va a poner a dormir, no?... jaja XD, le va a dar duro al pequeño…

NadeChan: creo que tomaré tu idea como algo para el próximo capítulo, aun no se, no tengo muy claro lo que voy a ser en el siguiente día, pero ahí veremos como va y que se me ocurre, por el momento me encuentro solamente viendo videos musicales para ver si algo bueno me ha de servir, pero hasta ahora nada de nada… u.u

Cimari: espera a la sorpresa que tengo preparada para el quinto día, Yuki se derretirá, de seguro que ni siquiera podría pasar un tiempo en la casa, tendrán que llamar a los bomberos para apagar el fuego! XD…

Las apuestas van así:

Shuichi: 6

Yuki: 0

Sigan apostando, al parecer nadie cree que Yuki va a ganar ¬¬, bueno, eso veremos, al menos alguien que esté del lado del Rubio, pobrecito, sin su apoyo como creen que va a dar lo mejor de si n-n

por cierto, aun espero sus reviews para que así me den ideas sobre lo que puede hacer Shuichi para que Yuki pierda, sip (carita de perrito) prometo no defraudarlos... n.n

matta nee...


	3. Día 2

**La apuesta. **

**Sumary:** Shuichi está aburrido y en su desesperación para matar ese bichito que se llama aburrimiento le propone a Yuki algo a lo cual el rubio no se puede resistir… o logrará resistir ¬-¬?

**Disclaimer:** hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, para todo lo demás existe mastercard XD (no me pagan por hacerles campaña u.u, coñones ¬¬)

**Notas de Autora: **bueno, es de noche, muy de noche, traté de escribir un fic que he ideado con ayuda de Zahai y aquí me tiene escribiendo este fic solo por mis adorados lectores… lo estoy continuando rápido u.u…

**Chapter 3. **

**By:** Shiko-sama.

**Día 2**:Costplay.

Ese día, Shuichi le había contado todo a Hiro.

-…jajaja…-se reía con ganas al momento en que Shu lo veía perplejo

-…¿de que te ríes?...-preguntó el cantante

-…de la buena que le vas a hacer…-recobra el aire-…nadie te puede ganar en las apuestas Shu, siempre te vuelves otra persona y terminas ganado…-le acaricia la cabeza como cual perro se tratara-…eso lo se muy bien, eres capas de todo por ganar…-

-…¿pero estas seguro de que eso funcionará?...-Shuichi le dirige a Hiro una mirada no muy convencida.

-…no te preocupes, estoy seguro de eso…-sonrisa confiada-…además de lo que me dijiste sobre la apuesta, creo que hay algo que tienes que tomar en cuenta…-le guiña un ojo

-…¿eh?...-se extraña Shuichi, Hiro se acerca al oído del pelirosa y comienza a explicarle en voz baja a lo cual el chico no hizo mas que sonreír confiado.

Yuki se paseaba como un león enjaulado en el estudio, fumaba su octavo cigarro de ese día y no podía dejar de pensar en la manera de hacer perder a Shuichi, tenía que resistir las ganas que tenía de lanzársele encima y violarlo hasta que aprenda que él es quien pone las reglas y nadie mas, pero por ahora tenía que poner la cara de estúpido al momento que el chico se burlaba de él y con ESE CHOCOLATE, cuanto no habría dado por ser ese chocolate o esos dedos que jugaban con su lengua con sus labios.

-…¡argh!...-exclamó molesto al momento en que se revolvía los cabellos

De pronto, todo se le iluminó, si, eso era, ahora el tendría que seducir a Shuichi, aunque aun no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero pensaba, corrección, estaba seguro que el cantante caería rendido a sus pies y así le enseñaría muy bien quien es el que manda además de que no es un perdedor, claro está.

Se lo comería está noche, ya estaba decidido u.u

Esa noche Shuichi llegó corriendo y con un rápido ¡TADAIMA YUKI! Desapareció en la penumbra de la habitación que compartían, el pelirosa ingresó en el baño.

Yuki siguió frente a la laptop como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pondría en juego su plan cuando se le ocurriera uno, es que en ese momento no estaba muy inspirado que digamos, así que se quedó sentado frente a su nueva novela la cual estaba releyendo para ver si es que ahí encontraba la solución para su problema.

-…Oh Yuki!...-una empalagosa voz llamándolo

-…¿ahora que quieres bak…?...-al darse la vuelta se encontró con una increíble visión, una atractiva y apetecible mucama.

-…mira Yuki, acabo de encontrar el traje que Tatsuha te dio, recuerdas?...-sonrisa inocente-…todavía me queda muy bien, creo que lo voy a utilizar para mi siguiente video musical en donde salimos en un table dance…-

-…¿Qué.. que…?...-no podía articular palabra alguna al ver a Shuichi hermoso con un traje de mucama (el traje del Megamix Kumagoro XD)

-…además es muy fácil de quitar, sí, resultará mas fácil realizar la parte del streep…-levanta un poco la falda dejando ver un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas.

Yuki seguía en shock mientras observaba las esbeltas piernas de Shu.

-…aunque también tengo el traje de marinerita con orejas y cola de gato…-salta de la emoción-…espera un momento…-se retira corriendo

-…que demonios…-apenas Yuki comenzó a maldecir y ni bien pasaron unos minutos regresó una marinera con orejas y cola de gato además de una maleta de colegiala.

-…¿ahora que tal?...-le guiña un ojo.

Ni una palabra salió de la boca del escritor.

-…yo pienso que tendré que mostrárselos a todos en NG Record para que me den su opinión, tu no ayudas en nada Yuki…-puchero-…ni siquiera entiendo lo que quieres decirme…-da media vuelta-…bueno, voy a cenar, quieres algo?...-sonrisa

Yuki movió la mandíbula que aun se encontraba abierta por la sorpresa y la visión, nada salió de los labios del rubio.

-…bueno, si quieres algo estaré en la cocina…-y se fue.

Yuki apretó los puños y cerró los ojos al momento en que jadeo fuertemente.

-…necesito un baño frío, ahora…-se levantó, ni se molestó en apagar la laptop, solo se fue lo mas rápido posible al baño.

Shuichi, ya en la cocina escuchó como el escritor ingresaba al baño y se encerraba en este, sonrió y siguió con lo suyo.

Yuki por su parte dejó que el agua fría recorriera todo su cuerpo, se sentía muy caliente, al parecer ya no aguantaría mas, tenía que buscar la manera de que este juego estuviera de su parte y no de la de Shuichi, tenía que encontrar la manera de tentar a Shuichi, por que el niño no era el único el cual llamaba la atención¿cierto, el niño no era el único que podía levantar mas de una mirada y dejarlo a él caliente…

Estaba decidido, pondría en práctica su estrategia con la que siempre se llevaba a Shuichi a la cama, ganaría la apuesta, cueste lo que cueste.

Salió de la ducha como siempre, no encontró a Shuichi por ningún lado así que se dispuso en ir a la cocina, llevaba puesto su típica pijama que se componía de su calentador holgado hasta las caderas, sin bóxer (la imaginación de Iruse vuela O.o), y con la toalla en sus hombros mientras su cuerpo aun estaba mojado, abrió al refrigeradora y sacó una botella de agua mineral.

Escuchó unos movimientos, así que sonrió y abriendo la botella se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación en donde encontró a Shuichi solo llevando una camisa blanca, holgada y con el pecho a medio abrochar, el chico le sonrió a verlo ingresar.

-…hola Yuki…-sonrisa infantil.

-…je…-típica sonrisa pícara, lo miró de esa forma que a Shuichi le indicaba muchas cosas, esa sonrisa que Shuichi conocía muy bien y que solo el podía ver, la cual le indicaba que esa noche acabaría a su merced.

Yuki comenzó a beber de su agua mineral mientras observaba a Shu, que solo se distraía con los botones de su camisa, aun así el rubio sabía muy bien que el chico solo se hacía el distraído, ya que pronto caería bajo sus garras, sonrisa triunfante.

Shuichi miró como el escritor comenzaba a tomar provocativamente agua de la botella, lo que mas llamaba la atención era ver como el escritor disfrutaba sorbiendo el agua, poniendo su boca en el pico de la botella y lamiendo levemente la punta de este, se lo veía sexy, tenía que aceptarlo, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta donde el escritor se encontraba.

Yuki terminó de tomar el agua y sonrió complacido al ver la mirada de su pequeño, esa mirada brillante, ardiente de deseo y al mismo tiempo que demostraba una inocencia única era lo que le provocaba devorarlo en ese momento, pero solo tenía que esperar hasta que Shuichi lo tocara, así el gana y se lo comería.

Sonrisa inocente de parte de Shuichi.

Yuki posó su mano sobre su mentón y luego la deslizó delicadamente, casi rozando su piel, hasta el cuello, una simple gota se deslizó por sus pectorales (estoy babeando).

Shuichi se distrajo mirando la gota, sonrió y miró al escritor decididamente.

Yuki le sonrió de manera confiada a lo que Shuichi tocó con su dedo índice esa única gota en sus pectorales.

-…perdiste…-dijo Yuki triunfante.

-…eso crees…-Shuichi le sonrió ampliamente al momento en que recostó su mentó en el pecho del rubio y lo miró a los ojos sonriéndole.

-…acabas de perder baka…-levanta un ceja sin comprender a lo que Shuichi estaba diciendo y mas tratando de afirmar lo que decía.

-…Yuki, cariño…-sonrisa perversa y al momento en que una de sus manos se desliza suavemente sobre el pecho del rubio hasta llegar a posarse por encima del calentador, sobre su miembro.

Yuki se tensó.

-…jeje, en la apuesta dice que tú no puedes tocarme…-cierra un poco su mano-…pero en ningún lugar…-se pone de puntillas al momento en que acerca levemente sus labios a los de Yuki-…dice que yo no te puedo toca…-levemente roza sus labios.

Yuki se quedó frío al momento en que veía como su Shuichi, ahora convertido en esto, se alejaba campante hacia la cama mientras lo miraba sobre el hombro y le dirigía una hermosa sonrisa.

Esta maldad.

Shuichi dio media vuelta y se le rió al momento en que trepaba en la cama.

Esa sonrisa.

Se quedó helado al constatar que Shuichi, solo llevaba la camisa, no tenía ropa interior.

Estas cosas solo le suceden a Yuki Eiri u.u

**Continuará… **

Bueno, como por el momento no tengo tiempo de responderle sus reviews, solo me queda por decirles que muchas gracias a todos los que compartieron ideas conmigo…

Por cierto, necesito mas ideas para, no el siguiente día, sino el siguiente del siguiente día TT:TT, no se que hacer, solo tengo idea para el siguiente capítulo…

Y que tal les pareció el cambio de Shuichi, está bien verlo así, pero no se preocupen, solo actuará de esta manera delante de Yuki, de nadie mas, ante los otros seguirá siendo el mismo niño de siempre n.n

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me inspiraron muchísimo a seguir… n.n

Por cierto, las apuestas van así:

Shuichi: 16

Yuki: 11

Sigan apostando, muchos creen que Yuki tiene mas grande el orgullo que el deseo, ya lo creo ¬¬, y por cierto Pandora, ya salte de mi pierna, te he tenido prendada a ella todo el rato u.u (imágenes de Shiko comiendo mientras Pandora sigue en su pierna, durmiendo, viendo televisión, en la universidad, en el parque, en el restauran, en la cocina, etc…), ah y Shune, por favor, comparte tu idea, sería bueno tener una base para algún capítulo T.T…

Bueno como vieron, los en las apuesta, Shuichi aun va a la cabeza… ¿Quién ganará? ¬W¬


	4. Día 3

**La apuesta. **

**Sumary:** Shuichi está aburrido y en su desesperación para matar ese bichito que se llama aburrimiento le propone a Yuki algo a lo cual el rubio no se puede resistir… o logrará resistir ¬-¬?

**Disclaimer:** no es mío… bla bla bla… ya se lo saben de memoria u.u

**Notas de Autora: **Gracias a las ideas que compartieron conmigo pude idearme este capítulo, lo siento mucho por haberme retrasado, pero es que tuve mucho problemas, tanto de la U como familiares…

A continuación, el fic u.u

**Chapter 4. **

**By:** Shiko-sama.

**Día 3**:Tentación.

Le costaba mucho trabajo concentrarse, ya no era lo mismo durante las noches, ni siquiera sentía ánimos de ingresar a su habitación o salir a la sala ya que sabía que lo encontraría ahí, que él se encontraría ahí esperando cual gato al acecho para seducirlo y tentarlo hasta tal punto en dejarlo desabrido y cansado, si, muy cansado, pero su orgullo no le permitía darse el lujo de perder, tenía muy en claro las palabras que le había dicho Tatsuha la última ves que el estuvo aquí.

"es venganza aniki, lo que mi cuñadín hace es por pura venganza de todas las veces que lo has violado sin consideración… -sonrisa marca Tatsuha- …piénsalo como algo que lo tienes bien merecido… -palmada en el hombro"

Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza como si quisieran calarle hondo y hacerle entender algo que sabía muy bien: tenía las de perder.

Se golpeó mentalmente con las misma palabras mientras se pasaba lentamente las palmas de las manos sobre su rostro y trataba de entrar en razón, trataba de hacerse a la idea de que era un extraño sueño y que pronto despertaría para así darle su merecido al baka pelirosa jodiéndolo toda la noche hasta el amanecer, si, de seguro era eso, en unos segundos despertaría encontrando al baka bien abrazado a su cuerpo y ahí se lo comería entero para hacerle entender que el era el que ponía las reglas y que no era fácil manipularlo (ja, si, claro y como en el manga es Shuichi el que te manipula ¬¬, eso que dices ni tu te lo crees u.u)

Se quedó frente a su laptop observando la pantalla mientras esta cambiaba al protector de pantalla que comenzó a mostrar imágenes de Shuichi y el, las fotografías iban cambiando poco a poco, suspiró al encontrarse con la fotografía que se tomaron en su primera cita, en el parque de diversiones, era la misma de la pegatina que tenía en su encendedor.

-…Yuki…-esa empalagosa voz-…de seguro tienes hambre, así que te traje té y unos panecillos de fresa…-sonrisa traviesa.

-…si, déjalos ahí no mas…-apenas la voz del escritor había salido, se sentía tenso con solo tener al cantante en la misma habitación y no quería darse a vuelta por que tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrarse.

-…bueno…-Shuichi hizo lo que le habían ordenado y miró extrañado al rubio-…¿Por qué no me has dirigido la mirada en todo este tiempo?...-preguntó un tanto molesto

-…nada, nada…-negó Yuki.

-…me tienes miedo…-sintió el aliento de Shu en su oreja, maldición, lo volvió a hacer, le mordió el lóbulo!

-…Rayos, Shuichi, te he dicho que…!

Todos los ánimos de retar a Shuichi se le fueron al suelo al girarse en su silla y encarar al pelirosa, se sintió tensar totalmente a notar que solo tenía el delantal rojo, nada mas, no se veía que llevara pantalones o camisa, ahí estaba él, apetitoso frente a un rubio que se sentía en la cumbre del éxtasis y que tenía que aguantarse solo por el simple hecho de que podría perder la apuesta y que Shuichi le replicaría eso durante el resto de sus vidas, inclusive frente a su tumba.

La visión era increíble, Shuichi, de pie, ofreciéndosele desnudo y con solo un delantal rojo puesto, era algo único de ver, solo una ves le había dicho que se pusiera el delantal de esa forma y el chico con mucha pena se había negado, parpadeó dos veces para borrar ese juego de su imaginación y apaciguar el calor que le quemaba el bajo vientre.

-…Yuki…-sonrisa inocente-…eres muy pervertido…-dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación riéndose animadamente.

Yuki, dio media vuelta quedando de frente a su escritorio, movió su laptop a un lado y se dejó caer sobre el escritorio golpeándose muy fuerte, levantó un poco la cabeza y siguió golpeándose.

-…baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka…-se repetía.

Se dejó de golpear y topándose la frente se recostó en el respaldar de la silla para mirar el techo.

En realidad era un pervertido, Shuichi no estaba desnudo como pensaba, debajo de ese delantal rojo llevaba un corto pantaloncillo negro, mas bien era un cachetero, y una camisa sin mangas color piel, como pudo pensar si quiera que el pelirosa estaba desnudo bajo ese delantal, aunque… siendo el baka podría esperar la mínima cosa.

-…iré a ver mis cosas…-se levantó de su asiento decidido.

Shuichi se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con su rubio amante, todo estaba oscuro, la ventana se encontraba totalmente abierta dejando entrar la luz de la luna en todo su esplendor, las velas se encontraba encendidas y un olor a incienso de lavanda se sentía por el lugar.

El cuerpo de Shuichi se extendía desnudo sobre la cama mientras recibía la luz lunar.

-…Shuichi, vengo por…-Yuki se quedó de piedra al encontrarse con tal escena, ahí se encontraba su joven amante, recostado en la cama, sin nada de ropa, y con los ojos mas brillantes que nunca observándolo, para luego sonreírle.

-…pe… pe… pero…-se tuvo que cubrir la nariz por que de esta empezaba a salir sangre (que esperaban XD, Tatsuha no es el único XP)

-…hola Yuki, tan rápido vienes a dormir, o prefieres hacerme compañía?...-pregunta el niño

-…no, no…-niega Yuki por debajo de la mano, se dio cuenta que Shuichi se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido y por eso reía-…que es lo que haces baka?...-de manera elegante y con gran agilidad cambió rápidamente la situación al momento en que se acercaba a una caja de pañuelo con los cuales se limpió la mano y la naríz

-…pues, tomó un baño de luna para la buena suerte…-sonrisa

-…para la buena suerte?...-se extraña Yuki, típico del baka, este siempre son sus excentricidades, suspiro.

-…bueno, yo solo…-se quedó mudo al encontrarse con los ojos de su amante, ahora no le diría que iba por un futón que se encontraba debajo de la cama por que pensaba dormir en su estudio hasta que la estúpida apuesta terminara

-…que Yuki?...-Shuichi se levantó y caminó hasta él-…¿necesitas compañía?...-cogió una de las manos del rubio y la colocó en su cadera.

-…novoyadormirestanocheaquíporquetengomuchotrabajo…-dijo y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo al estudio, no saldría de ahí, no estaba seguro afuera, no sabía que otras cosas se le podría ocurrir a Shuichi.

Suspiró.

Era una maldita bruja.

Era un demonio, su demonio, Shuichi Shindo u.u

**Continuará… **

Las apuestas van así:

Shuichi: 29 66

Yuki: 15 34

Por cierto Angie, lo de la cena lo voy a tratar mas adelante, pero de otra forma XD, a mi manera, ya verás, será de una forma mucho mas pervertida XDD, por cierto, Diora Whiten, yo si había leído ese fic fue uno de los que me inspiraron, de ahí saqué otra idea que la pondré mas adelantes, pero gracias por recomendármelo u.u.

Y AnGeL, no me pegues TxT, te voy a acusar, además tuve unos cuentos problemas familiares, además de que he sacrificado mis estudios por actualizar en este momento, por que se supone que debería estar estudiando XP, pero bueno, aquí tienen, que no me puedan lincha por que se quedan sin fic es una cosa u.u, pero no tiene por que pegarme o me pongo el huelga ù.ú…

Por cierto, gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews, sigan mandándome sus apuestas y las ideas que tengas, ah y el próximo capítulo de Bebé a Bordo estará hasta el comienzo de semana, es que mi musa se fue de huelga y hasta que regrese… wue…

Por cierto, al parecer todos apuestan de que Shuichi va a ganar, pobre de Eiri, pocos confían en el u.u

Nos vemos…

Besos

Shiko-sama


	5. Día 4

**La apuesta. **

**Sumary:** Shuichi está aburrido y en su desesperación para matar ese bichito que se llama aburrimiento le propone a Yuki algo a lo cual el rubio no se puede resistir… o logrará resistir ¬-¬?

**Disclaimer:** lo mismo de siempre

**Notas de Autora: **Últimamente no he tenido problemas de ningún tipo, bueno, si, casi me quedo en una materia en la U, pero no se preocupen ya estoy bien, ahora si me disculpo de todo corazón por la demora, pero es que no encuentro mucho tiempo entre la U y el trabajo para escribir, apenas si tuve tiempo de pasar de mi cuaderno a Word u.u, por favor no me maten y si lo hacen que pena pues se quedan sin fic XD…

A continuación, el fic u.u

**Chapter 5. **

**By:** Shiko-sama.

**Día 4**:Manola.

Ese día no tenía ánimos para nada, estaba sumamente aburrido, y las presiones de K no le ayudaban en nada, no podía seguir así…

Shuichi miró por la ventana y el atardecer lo recibía obsequiándole sus hermosos colores matizados que le recordaban a los ojos de su amado escritor, que por cierto, se había encerrado desde ayer por la noche en su estudio y no había salido ni siquiera para ir al baño, se preguntaba que demonios hacía ahí encerrado, no era muy bueno ese claustro al que se había sometido y mucho mas para el ya que no tenía a un Yuki a quien molestar –suspiro- tal ves su rubio amante se había cansado de el y ya no lo quería, noooooooooo, eso no po día ser (insertar imagen de un Shu-chan chibi corriendo desesperadamente mientras llora), será mejor calmarse… al parecer la pólvora que desprende el arma de K se le ha metido al cerebro y le hace pensar cosas raras, debería pedirle a Mr. K que ya no apunte su arma a su sien, puede que un día de estos se le escape un disparo –asintiendo frenéticamente-

-…Yuki…-suspira Shuichi al momento en que se desparrama sobre el sofá y mira el techo.

Tenía que escribir una canción, pero en ese momento, hipotéticamente hablando, su musa lo había abandonado –tiemblan sus labios en un tierno puchero- su musa lo había olvidado… su musa era malo…

-…yuki, eres malo…-susurra mientras sorbe sonoramente la nariz.

Entonces escuchó algo, una puerta se abría, unos pasos, no era bueno que Yuki lo encontrara en ese estado, así que cerró sus ojos y se hizo el dormido, si, era mejor así, al menos así a Yuki le daría un poco mas de confianza.

Los pasos se detuvieron antes de ingresar en la cocina, luego se escucho movimiento, el abrir y cerrar de la refrigeradora, el destapar de una cerveza, otra ves pasos y de ahí el abrir de una puerta.

El pelirosa sonrió para sus adentro, había tenido una gran idea de cómo despejar su mente y poco a poco la inspiración llegaba a su ser –amplia sonrisa-, tenía que levantarse e ir hasta donde su musa.

Yuki se volvió a sentar frente a su laptop, últimamente no había podido concentrarse muy bien, inclusive, llegó un momento en donde al personaje principal de su historia llegó a llamarlo Shuichi, por Kami, se estaba volviendo loco, al parecer obtenerse al sexo durante esa semana lo llevaba al delirio y la locura, pero lo logaría, le ganaría a su baka y lo follaría hasta cansarse –sonrisa triunfal-.

-…ah, Shuichi…-exclamó al momento en que se acariciaba la nuca con su mano derecha y comenzaba a repasar el último capitulo que había escrito.

Era un sensación extraña, como su algo húmedo repasara su nuca, al parecer su mano estaba sudando, tendría que secársela, pero… un momento!... el estaba escribiendo, como era posible que se estuviera topando la nuca si su mano derecha se encontraba frente a él, luego, algo le comenzó a recorrer por el pecho, ese algo estaba frío, se sintió extraño pero al mismo tiempo excitado.

-…Eiri, estoy aburrido…-un susurro en su oído y luego una mordida en el lóbulo.

Yuki se tensó, era Shuichi, si! Era su pelirosa el que tomaba la iniciativa! Y estaba ahí! TOCANDOLO!

-…S… Sh… Shu…-logró articular al momento en que sentía que era volteado en su silla, se encontró con la confiada sonrisa de Shuichi quien, con lo ojos brillosos y una cara traviesa se acercó a su nariz para mordérsela delicadamente y bajar intercalando besos por todo su rostro, hasta llegar a su cuello.

Yuki estaba totalmente fuera de si y solo veía como Shuichi lo tocaba, se sentía en el cielo y al mismo tiempo como un adolescente en su primera experiencia, que no sabía que hacer, quiso mover sus manos, pero algo en su subconsciente le recordó la apuesta, así que todo esto era por que Shuichi le estaba provocando, bueno, lo dejaría que hiciera con el lo que fuera, al menos le quitaría la tensión de no haber tenido sexo en un buen tiempo y así disfrutaría de ver al pelirosa en su mejor etapa, la del encelo –sonrisa sensual-

-…ah agh!...-exclamó al sentir al chico morder uno se sus pezones.

-…Eiri…-escuchó la sensual voz de Shuichi, si, el chico solo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando realmente estaba excitado.

Entonces, supo lo que venía, sintió como su pantalón era abierto y unos dedos traviesos sacaban su miembro dejándolo como bocado ante la hambrienta boca de Shuichi quien sin dejar de mirarlo se introdujo toda la extensión en su boca.

Yuki se tensó, pero no dejó de responderle la mirada; Shuichi siguió con su trabajo succionando fuertemente el miembro de Yuki mientras este se limitaba a dar ligeros indicios de excitación aunque su con ver su cara era mas que suficiente para saber en que grado estaba.

La lengua de Shuichi siguió juguetonamente alrededor de la punta del miembro mientras sus manos acariciaban la base, alejó su boca y miró toda la extensión de ese gran bulto irguiéndose frente a si, se acercó hasta este y comenzó a morderlo ligeramente desde la base hasta la punta y cuando Yuki creía no poder aguantar mas sintió como Shuichi volvía a engullir el miembro entero, degustando y succionando, haciéndolo sufrir de placer, el rubio sentía que se iba a venir en cualquier momento, que lo necesitaba, que ya no aguantaría una succión mas, se vendría dentro de la boca de su baka cuando…

-…ya se!...-exclamó Shuichi despertando a Yuki de su ensueño

-…ah?...-preguntó el rubio

-…gracias Yuki, mi amor, me acabas de inspirar…-se le iluminan los ojos mientras juntas sus manos en señal de gracias

-…que cosa?...-se sorprendió Yuki

-…creo que es mejor que valla a escribir antes de que se me olvide…-n.n

-…espera un momento Baka!...-Yuki ya estaba molesto, como era posible que de un momento a otro este se valla así no mas y lo deje en ese estado.

-…no puedo esperar Yuki, tengo que escribir mis canciones y llamar a K-san para avisarle que ya tengo las letras…-dice al momento en que se acerca a la puerta.

-…te he dicho que ESPERES!...-recalca el rubio

-…¿eh?...-Shuichi parpadea dos veces perplejo

-…no puedes venir así como si nada y dejarme en este estado, al menos termina con lo que comenzaste…-ordena

-…hay Yuki…-suspira el pelirosa al momento en que se acerca a Yuki, este solo le responde la mirada.

La traviesa mano de Shuichi se posa sobre el miembro erecto de Yuki, el cual lo aprieta y acaricia de forma sensual mientras sigue manteniendo su mirada en alto, sonríe y Yuki se siente aliviado.

-…te presento a Manola…-dice Shuichi al momento en que levanta la mano derecha de su amante y la coloca sobre la erección-…ella te ayudará…-n.n

-…Shu?...-se sorprende el rubio

-…babay!...-se despide el chico al momento en que sale corriendo en dirección al sofá a terminar de escribir las canciones y comenzar con una nuevo CD…

Yuki, cuando aprenderás que con Shuichi todo puede pasar u.u.

**Continuará… **

Las apuestas van así:

Shuichi: 40 - 60 porciento

Yuki: 20 - 40 porciento

Pues, yo no he leido el fic 'The Bet', en realidad nunca había escuchado de el XD, pero es bueno saber que no soy la única que tiene ideas locas, por cierto, este fic fue inspirado por una película y un fanmanga de autora Chilena, en cuanto lo vuelva a encontrar y recuerde el nombre de la autora lo pongo aquí u.u, que bueno que a la mayoría les haya gustado…

Por cierto, no se por que preguntan sobre mi mail para msn, si todo el mundo, como mundo libre que es, se meten en mi profile y lo cogen para aumentarme en su lista de contactos (mirada lasciva a un montón de personas que conozco ¬¬)… pero igual, si lo quieren es **nh(subguión)ilc88(arroba)hotmail(punto)com** ...u.u

Espero sus pauestas… n.n


	6. Día 5

**La apuesta. **

**Sumary:** Shuichi está aburrido y en su desesperación para matar ese bichito que se llama aburrimiento le propone a Yuki algo a lo cual el rubio no se puede resistir… o logrará resistir ¬-¬?

**Disclaimer:** lo mismo de siempre, no es mío T.T

**Notas de Autora:** ya, por fin recordé como se llama la autora del mangayaoi que es on-shot y lo leí, se llama igual que el fic ' La Apuesta', el nick de la autora es Mesmerism, no puso el nombre verdadero, solo su seudónimo, es una autora Chilena de manga Yaoi, el dibujo es increíble, se los recomiendo, la pueden bajar en YaoiNeko, en la parte de One-Shot, se llama igual que el fic n.n, solo tomé prestada la idea de la apuesta, pero ninguno de los intentos de esos amantes son parecidos a lo que pongo acá, en realidad lo que está en mi fic se basa en puras ideas suyas… n.n

**Chapter 6. **

**By:** Shiko-sama.

**Día 5 **: El Video.

Ese día en verdad había sido muy cansado, no podía creer cuanto K-san los había explotado, lo único que en ese momento quería era llegar a casa y tomar un baño para luego relajarse y así poder afinar un poco su voz ya que al parecer se estaba empezando a poner ronco de tanto cantar.

-…haber, las llaves, las llaves…-se repetía mientras buscaba las llaves dentro de su maleta, hasta que al fin las encontró.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el departamento en penumbras, caminó sigilosamente por la estancia, se quitó los zapatos e ingresó en el pasillo llegando a la sala, todo estaba oscuro, siguió su camino en dirección al estudio de Yuki, para ir a molestarlo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse todo apagado y oscuro, la laptop estaba apagada y con la tapa cerrada –suspiro-, tendría que esperar a que su rubio amante regresara para así poder molestarlo, lo bueno era que faltaban, menos este, dos días de puro sufrimiento para el rubio y puro deleite para Shuichi…

Caminó tranquilamente a la cocina y se puso a comer todo lo que encontró en el refrigerador, es decir las sobras de la comida china de la semana pasada la cual con solo probar un bocado de esta se dio cuenta de que estaba pasada, así que buscando en al nevera encontró el mantecado de vainilla con jalea de fresas que había dejado ayer ya que se había llenado con solo comer la mitad, así que sin pereza se dispuso a degustar y terminar con lo que le faltaba de helado.

Poco después de terminado lo ultimo que le quedaba de dulce se quedo un momento pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo mientras repasaba lo que debía de hacer cuando este frente a Yuki, y hablando de su amado Yuki, en donde demonios se encontraba?, ya tenia en casa como mas de una hora y el rubio ni daba señales de vida –Shuichi mira a todos los lados con desesperación- y si lo abandono por que no soporto la idea de que le esta ganando la partida T.T

Bueno, que importaba, se podría conseguir alguien mejor u.u, conformidad, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, su presa había escapado, era cobarde y se había largado quien sabe a que lugar, igual le daba, o no? –carita llorosa a punto de estallar en un interminable llanto- Yuki era un idiota, un cobarde idiota que se escapaba a quien sabe donde con quien sabe que persona y lo dejaba solo y abandonado en ese grande apartamento que esta lleno de fantasmas, espera, fantasmas? O.o… FANTASMAS!!! TOT… Noooooooooooooooooooooo….

-…Noooooooooooooooo, fantasmas noooooooooooo….-Shuichi gritaba y se despeinaba los rosados cabellos mientras se movía sobre la mesa.

-Media hora después y muchas lágrimas de soledad-

Ahora si, estaba cansado y frustrado, Yuki no aparecía y ni siquiera contestaba el celular, lo había llamado dos veces cada cinco minutos y nada, al parecer lo tenía apagado o simplemente no lo quería escuchar, tal ve quería un tiempo de privacidad o si… estaba con otra persona?

-…Yuuuuuki…-chilla lastimeramente-…ahora si renunciaría a la apuesta y haríamos el amor…-TOT-…bueno, aunque no seria hacer el amor, seria una sesión de sexo sadomasoquista…-u.u-…claro con todo y juguetes, como a Yuki le gusta…-XDDD-…y no olvidemos los trajes de costplay, y tengo uno nuevo que Hiro me ayudo a elegir…- -…de seguro Yuki me ve y no se aguanta mas, jojojojojo…-nOn-…no puedo esperar…-

Después de reírse como desquiciado y describir en voz alta las cosas que Yuki le haría en la sesión Sadomasoquista de Sexo con todo y juguetes incluidos además de los típicos trajecitos provocativos que usa Shuichi se fue a seguir soñando en el baño.

-…Bueno, ahora si, me voy a tomar un buen baño, preparo la cena que se que Yuki no comerá por que dice que puede morir en el intento, pero no importa, utilizare mis recursos para hacer que la pruebe por que haré su platillo favorito y no se va a resistir…-hablaba consigo mismo mientras se desvestía-…haré crepes, aunque no tengo idea de cómo se hacen, debí de haber prestado atención a cuando mi mama los hacia, ella los hacia realmente deliciosos, me encantaba comer crepes todas las mañanas hasta que me enferme del estomago por comer mucho jeje, ese día recuerdo que Hiro me acompaño a la clase de gimnasia y yo…-miro a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, desnudo y hablando con la ducha (yo hago lo mismo XD)

-carita de pena estilo Shuichi mientras miles de fantasmitas voladores están flotando a su alrededor-

-…nadie me escucha, Yuuuuki…-se queja-…bueno, aunque Yuki tampoco lo hacia, pero al menos estaba ahí aparentando escucharme…-asiente enérgicamente.

Decidió abrir la regadera y temperar el agua, ni muy fría ni muy caliente, así le gustaba más, sin esperar mas ingresó en la regadera para comenzar con su rutina de limpieza, un poco de jabón por ahí otro poco por acá, frota-frota, restriega-restriega, enjuaga-enjuaga y así siguió su rutina, estaba pendiente en su higiene y en su canto en la ducha, pero un sonido lo hizo detenerse, escuchó atentamente y siguió con la mirada a la puerta del baño la cual se abrió ligeramente.

-…¿Yuki?...-preguntó creyendo que se trataba de su amante, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, entonces¿eran fantasmas?-…NO, cálmate Shuichi, aquí no hay fantasmas, no existen fantasmas…-se repetía una y otra ves, de nuevo el sonido-….NO, SI HAY FANTASMAS Y VIENEN A COMERME VIVO TOT…-lloró como magdalena.

Después de estarse lamentando y llorando decidió salir y ponerse la ropa mas sensual que encontrara, sin mas salió a prepararse un chocolate caliente, que rico!, se moría de ganas por tomarse un chocolate caliente.

-…Yuki?...-preguntó el pelirosa al ingresar en la cocina y escuchar unos pasos, pero nada, así que sin mas dejo calentando la leche, debía de dejar la paranoia o terminaría como Sakano y ahí si el escritor lo botaba a patadas de su vida.

Prendió la luz de la sala y se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba que la lechita se calentara al momento en que revisaba los mensajes de su celular, entre ellos habían de Hiro, su hermana, Fujisaki, amenazas de muerte de parte de K-san -.-U, bueno, esas las borraba, una de Yuki, llamada de su mamá, otra llamada de su mamá, UNA DE YUKI!!! O.O!!!, abrete, abrete, abrete, maldita sea mucha tecnología para el, como se hacía?

-…abrete!!!...-Shuichi comienza a golpear el celular contra el sofá

'FUERA DE SERVICIO'

-….nooooo!!!!, no te puedes morir!!!...-chillaba el cantante-…respira, vamos respira!!!, vive!!!...-agitaba el celular.

'BATERÍA BAJA, FUERA DE SERVICIO'

-…noooo!!!, murió y.y…-Shuichi estaba de luto.

Un sonido le llamó la atención, un pequeño pitido silencioso que molestaba, no mucho solo un poco, pero la casa estaba sola y ese sonidito hacía eco, tal ves dejó goteando en el baño, no, el cerró bien la llave de agua, entonces, espera, ese sonido le parece conocido, es el mismo sonido que hay cuando Tatsuha se queda en el departamento.

Su vista se dirigió hacia el televisor y justo encontró de donde provenía el pitido, era del dvd, la lucecita roja que indicaba que no había sacado el cd estaba encendida, espera, no era el cd.

-…que es esto?...-Shuichi se acercó hasta sentarse frente al televisor y cogió con sus manos una cámara de video digital de ultima generación (XP, no pude evitarlo, quiero una XDDD)-…hum?, hay algo grabado…-o.o

No lo pensó y solo encendió la televisión y luego puso play a la grabación preguntándose de que se trataba y acordándose de la leche por lo cual se puso de pie en el instante en que se escuchaban gemidos O.o.

-…ahhh!!, Yuki!...-era, era su voz OoO

-…Yuuuuki, Yuuuukiiii…-seguía sonando sus gemidos y sin pensarlo se tiró nuevamente al suelo y se apegó a la pantalla encontrándose a si mismo el día en que intimidó a Yuki con su Baño de Luna en la que mas tarde se termino u//u, bueno, haciendo… cositas… el solito… u//u… la carne es débil u//u…

-…jaja, así que esto es lo que me tenías preparado, nee baka?...-escucha la voz de Yuki a sus espaldas, Shuichi se giró lentamente encontrándose con Yuki quien le sonreía sentado en el sofá y tomando una cerveza-…ya veo de donde salió tu idea sobre Manola…-dijo el rubio con su sonriso burlona refiriéndose al video que aun continuaba.

-…ahhh, aaahhh!...-se escuchaban los gemidos y Shuichi solo observaba a Yuki a los ojos, lo observaba simplemente lo observaba.

-…no vas a decir nada?...-Yuki da un sorbo a su cerveza-…pues yo si… deberías trabajar como actor porno, se te da muy bien…-

-…sabes Yuki…-suspiró Shuichi bajando la mirada-…PUEDES QUEDARTE CON TU COCHINO VIDEO DE SEXO CASERO, POR QUE PARA MI ESTE JUEGO SE ACABÓ!, PUDRETE!!!...-lo siguiente que se escuchó fue una puerta cerrándose

Yuki se quedó estático, asimilando las palabras del pelirosa, sorbió nuevamente su cerveza para luego acercarse a la cámara y apagarla, al levantarse miró hacia la puerta del vestíbulo y se dio cuenta que los zapatos del Shuichi aun se encontraban ahí, sonrío al creer que había olvidado los zapatos, entonces su mente colapsó y se dio cuenta de que esa no era la única puerta del departamento.

-…Shuichi!!!...-se dirigió con paso presuroso a su habitación la cual la encontró cerrada y con pastillo-…abre ahora baka!!!...-ordenó golpeando la puerta-…es mi departamento, mi habitación!!!...-siguió golpeando-…tu eres el que vas a dormir…-la puerta se abrió y Shuichi regó un edredón, una almohada y algunas cosas de limpieza personal incluyendo la pijama de Yuki en el suelo (aunque este dormía desnudo) y volvió a cerrar la puerta nuevamente con pastillo, Yuki miró las cosas en el piso y luego sintió un olor llegar a su nariz, olió a leche, olía a quemado y había humo negro que salía al pasillo-…SHUICHIIIII!!!!!...-

**Continuará… **

Las apuestas van así:

Shuichi: 51

Yuki: 22

Empate: 1

Todos le dan a Shu, pobre Yuki, nadie confía en el T.T

Bueno, aquí estoy de regreso, siento mucho haber dejado en espera a muchos, pero es que tenía que poner mis ideas en orden, aparte arreglar ciertas cosas, además de que por ahí me han dado el grito de alarma del plagio y me asusté, aunque resultó ser mentira o que quien plagió mi fic se arrepintió y lo borró del mapa u.u, no tengo idea, pero igual, no quisiera sufrir eso como estoy sufriendo con ciertos comentarios o críticas en contra de mi vida personal, ahora sí, nota para todos los lectores y lo pongo en mayúscula para que lo lean, no lo tomen como si estuviera molesta o los reprendiera….

"POR FAVOR, PIDO A TODOS LEER LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR, ES PARA NO TENER PROBLEMAS, POR QUE YA MUCHO PROBLEMAS HE TENIDO CON ESTE FIC Y BEBÉ A BORDO, TAMBIÉN QUIERO QUE SE TOMEN LA MOLESTIA DE LEER DEDICATORIAS O CUALQUIER INFORMACIÓN DE CUALQUIER OTRO ESCRITOR QUE SE HAGA REFERENCIA DE ALGUN OTRO FIC, YA ME DIJERON: SE MAS ORIGINAL, NO COPIES; NO TIENES BUENAS IDEAS, SOLO COPIAS Y ETC… PUES QUIENES HIEREN MI AUTOESTIMA DE ESCRITOR NO LEEN LOS COMENTARIOS, DEDICATORIAS Y ACLARACIONES PARA ENTENDER QUE NO HE COPIADO, SI HAGO UN FIC CON ALGUNA IDEA SACADA DE OTRO HAGO REFERENCIA A ESTE Y EL AUTOR Y ME GUSTA HACER PROPAGANDA GRATIS A LOS FICS QUE ME GUSTAN, ADEMÁS SIEMPRE NOMBRO A LOS OTROS FICS CON RESPETIVOS AUTORES A LOS CUALES PUEDE PARECERSE ALGUN FIC MIO O DE LOS CUALES HE TOMADO REFERENCIA E IDEAS… GRACIAS, ES TODO LO QUE PIDO"

Gracias a los que leen, por cierto, no voy a dejar de escribir fics, solo me tomé un tiempo, terminaré este, continuaré Bebé a Bordo e iniciaré un nuevo fics de Gravitation mismo n.n…


End file.
